A Samson Movie
PaddingtonandFernRockz's upcoming movie-spoof of "A Goofy Movie." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Max Goof - Ryan (The Wild) *Goofy - Samson (The Wild) *P.J. Pete - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Peter Pete - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Roxanne - Princess Claudia from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (No Good Samaritan) *Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Principal Mazur - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Bigfoot - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Stacey - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Lester Possum - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Buford Possum - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Beulla Possum - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mordecai Possum - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Possum Park Emcee - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Powerline - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Waitress - Tantor's Mother (Tarzan) *Ms. Maples - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Lisa - Adult Faline (Bambi) *Chad - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Piano Player - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Female Country Singers - Annette, Collette and Danielle (Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Tow Truck Driver - Spiketail Leader (The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze) *Prisoner - Balto *Small Man - Larry (The Wild) *Small Man's Large Wife - Bridget (The Wild) *Mickey Mouse - Benny (The Wild) *Donald Duck - Nigel (The Wild) *Little Old Lady - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Little Old Lady's Cats - Outsiders (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Nuns - Patsy Smiles, Gretchen, Nina Neckerly (Camp Lazlo) *Creepy Green Man - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Security Guard - Topsy (The Land Before Time) Chapters *A Samson Movie Part 1 - Main Titles / What a Dream *A Samson Movie Part 2 - After Today *A Samson Movie Part 3 - School Assembly / Stand Out *A Samson Movie Part 4 - Making a Date *A Samson Movie Part 5 - Slight Change of Plans *A Samson Movie Part 6 - An Outrageous Excuse *A Samson Movie Part 7 - On the Open Road *A Samson Movie Part 8 - Pit Stop at Possum Park *A Samson Movie Part 9 - Encounter with Carnotaurus *A Samson Movie Part 10 - Hi Dad Soup *A Samson Movie Part 11 - A Change of Destination *A Samson Movie Part 12 - A New Navigator *A Samson Movie Part 13 - Bearer of Bad News *A Samson Movie Part 14 - At a Crossroad *A Samson Movie Part 15 - Out of Control *A Samson Movie Part 16 - Nobody Else But You *A Samson Movie Part 17 - Pelious Waters *A Samson Movie Part 18 - A Promise Fulfilled *A Samson Movie Part 19 - Doing the Right Thing *A Samson Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used *A Goofy Movie (1995) Movies and TV Shows Featured *The Wild (2006) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *Zootopia (2016) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Dinosaur (2000) *Space Jam (1996) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011 - 2014) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Tarzan (1999) *Bambi (1942) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *Balto (1995) *Camp Lazlo (2005 - 2008) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Songs Featured *''After Today'' *''Stand Out'' *''Stand Out (Reprise)'' *''On the Open Road'' *''Lester's Possum Park'' *''Nobody Else But You'' *''Eye to Eye'' *''Eye to Eye (Ending Version) Trivia *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, Season 3 of Animaniacs, Balto and A Goofy Movie were released in 1995, while Dinosaur, Disney's Tarzan on video and the Gold Classic Collection video of A Goofy Movie were released in 2000. Gallery the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg|Ryan as Max Goof. the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-269.jpg|Samson as Goofy. Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as P.J. Pete. Prince-john.jpg|Prince John as Peter Pete. 7f3c3ee5b0e4faae29175c062bac9d15.png|Princess Claudia as Roxanne. Nick wilde zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski. Colonel_hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Principal Mazur. carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as Bigfoot. Judy hopps 2.png|Judy Hopps as Stacey. Bcdbhf.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Lester. Lola4.jpg|Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny and Porky Pig as Lester's Possum Pals. 83ac0336a3dc68eb6e334192e88d44a1.jpg|Speedy Gonzales as Possum Park Emcee. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8054.jpg|Dodger as Powerline. Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Movie Spoofs Category:A Goofy Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Spoofs Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie movie spoofs